The Charade
by Shadowani
Summary: Twelve years after the final episode. Another girl is pulled from the pink scub. Holland risks his own life to rescue her from the Federations graps, but not for selfless reasons, but to use her to find Renton and Eureka. Read and Review! Belongs to Bones


Summary: Twelve years after the final episode. Another girl is pulled from the pink scubs just like Eureka and Sakura before her.

Ray=out issue 99

Featured article!

I'm not sure how I'm suppose to tell you my story, every time I try I keep having to crumble what I have and throw it away and begin again, I guess it's because my story does not wish to stay on paper. Life is a slippery thing and it's an ordeal to strap it to paper. But from the best of my ability I'll tell you how it began, it all started with Holland.

You see, Holland is a lifter, but he isn't just any lifter he is who many consider to be the best lifter the world has ever seen. He's also the leader of the Gekko State a sort of anti-federation government or corporation. I'm not really sure what the Gekko State is in terms of politics but what I do know is that the Gekko State is a ship and its crew, to all of whom I owe my life dearly.

It turns out that I'm a Coralian, not one of those terrifying anti-body Coralians I was told about, but a human body Coralian, and because I am such a Coralian every mad man in the federation who calls himself a scientist wants to get his hands on me. This is where Holland kicks in; Holland had a crew member and close friend during his time on Gekko who was a Coralian aswell. So I'm guessing that Holland has a soft spot for people like me either that or he hates the feds enough to take their new 'subject' away from them.

What I tell you next is completely second hand information given to me by Holland. It really detailed thanks to Holland's ego and my suggestion for an article in ray=out detailing my rescue. (So here goes I hope this is up to expectations Stoner)

Peaceful...If that was the word I wanted to use to describe the sky that sundown it would be peaceful. The clouds were rolling over the sky with a gentle breeze, the sun was mostly hidden from the ground shinning gold all over the leaves of trees and the rock walls of the Gonz outpost.

The 606 blended in with the colors projected from the sun nearly making it invisible to the naked eye with the red blaze paint of the ship he piloted. "Talho, confirm my position."Holland ordered calmly.

"Your two clicks north-west of Gonz Holland." Talho voice was heard over the radio. "And Holland you'd better come back for Renton's sake."Talho threatened, she was worried about losing Holland. Ever since she had the baby every mission Holland went out on was a horror for her.

"Yeah...I'll be back don't you two worry." Holland reassured feeling confident, brining his LFO into the clouds to further avoid visual detection. "Hey Woz how's the new jamming system we wasted all out hard earned money on?"

"It's working really nice leader, they haven't got the slightest clue that they are blind deaf and mute."Woz replied on the radio sound very satisfied.

"Good to hear, 606 out." Holland had cut the radio he wasn't risking any patrol unaffected by the jamming systems to hear him and put a dent in plans as it were. So far everything was going well for this rescue mission.

Holland was coming up on his target, using the clouds to protect him from visual scanning from the base's men, and slowly creeping in just above the base. Unfortunately Holland was also blind in the clouds. 'Should be right about...here!' Holland dived out of the clouds like hawk zooming in on the outpost without warning.

Holland analyzed the base with his scanner, identifying a small KLF hanger, the control tower, the barracks, and the four guard towers at the corners of the outpost's perimeter. Holland aimed at the KLF hanger and fired the mounted laser cannon on his 606's arm, which the burning energy plunged into the hangers roof and a few seconds later ignited the entire building, engulfing it into flame.

Sirens appropriately went off and Holland watched the Feds run around like idiots trying to assess the situation as Holland dropped from the sky on the board. Holland violently landed on the pavement of the outpost causing two pot holes to be made by his LFOs footing.

"Matthieu I'm switching to remote take over from the Gekko and keep the chaos up like we planned."Holland informed over radio breaking the previous silence, while preparing for his rescue attempt.

"Gotcha leader, you be sure to get back here for Renton's sake."Matthieu responded with his usual smirk.

The LFOs canopy had shot open and Holland had jumped out of his ship falling to the ground with ease in his old federation military uniform and his SMG. 'With all the chaos going on they won't notice that I'm not one of them.' Holland made his way to the control tower through all the chaos and distraction that Matthieu was making with the 606.

The control tower was a tall circular building with multiple antennas for radio communication and radar control; it was grey like the Holland's hair and was the central of all leadership in the immediate area through all the confusion Holland assumed that the electronics crew and soldiers would be scrambling to their stations.

Holland entered the building like a panicked soldier; inside he could hear the all the men there sound louder than a crowd of spectators a concert, they were all yelling and screaming trying to establish leadership and coherence and failing miserably. The building's interior was filled with computers and their operators in an open area where the second floor could have machine gun emplacements to pin any intruders.

The disguised soldier made his way up a stair case to the second floor looking for an entrance to the lab that information's been given to him by his informant. 'Should be in the center of the second floor somewhere without a window to try and escape from.' Holland was still very well versed in the architecture of military buildings such as these. He spotted two guards standing at their post by a door they seemed nervous but content as if they just had to stand there and look pretty while the rest of their comrades were scurrying about like madmen.

"Guards!" Holland had run over there and gained the attention of the nervous men who jumped when Holland shouted at them. "Open the door now before the package is taken by a Vadarac terrorist!" Holland lied while acting to be as panicked as the rest of soldiers stationed there.

"Ye...Yes sir!" One of the guards stumbled to say while they both saluted and opened the door they were hoping not to give they're life to protect. Holland Proceeded with an acted urgency to finish his act wasting no time to look surprised that they didn't catch on to his identity or ask questions.

Inside the room, it was almost completely silent, except in the particular rumbles and shaking of the floor which was undoubtedly unmistakable for Matthieu's work controlling the 606. The room was almost completely white, with all the scientific equipment an average scientist could ask for, and no scientists in sight. There was an isolated room aswell passed a long sheet of one way glass used to observe people without them knowing and the door leading to the room just next to it.

Passed the glass Holland could see his target just ahead of him, a young girl laid out on a medical operation table dressed with a medical gown and unconscious. She had golden short curly hair and very pale skin like all Coralians did.

Holland hurried over to her, passed the door that led to the isolated area, Holland gazed on the girl, she looked troubled and in pain. He picked her up slowly with one arm and put her over his shoulder so he could carry her. She was a little heavy but Holland believed he could make it.

"Matthieu, proceed to the next phase." Holland ordered over his communicator.

"Yes boss leader man." Matthieu joked and immediately a second later a giant boom was heard and the lights were going out one by one. The power generator had been blown as the plan had called for. Holland left the room walking only. The two guards that were at the door and saluted at him when he exited.

"Soldiers, don't move, and stay vigilant we can't let the Vadarac believe that we've moving the package to another location otherwise we may all suffer to those bastards." Holland proclaimed testing his acting skill once again on the two nervous guards.

"Yes sir!" They said with a little confidence and looked like they were ready for hell to roll in. Holland gave them a salute with his hand holding the SMG and was off as fast as he came. They lights were off and visibility was practically low with only the sunset lighting a little of the building through the windows.

"Matthieu, I'm approaching the door have the 606 ready for pick up!" Holland shouted in the communicator so Matthieu could hear. The soldiers were all oblivious to Holland and didn't notice him at all with all the chaos.

Holland made it out the door and a few seconds later the 606 was in vehicle mode waiting for Holland to jump in. Holland climbed his way to the cockpit and placed his passenger in the co-pilots seat and strapped her into the security webbing that held her in place. Holland then jumped into the free seat and strapped himself in as quickly as his body would allow.

The bright orange 606 changed into its human form as Holland took control, thrusting it into the air with all the power the trapper board could provide, sending them off like a rocket. The base behind was smoking and was still in great panic that nothing was mobilized to attempt to stop them.

As far as Holland knew they were home free and everything had gone to plan perfectly. "Talho...I'm making my way back with the package." Holland sighed thinking she was going to freak out with worry once he got back. "And you'll be happy to know that I'm in one piece without any bullet holes."He proclaimed.

There was a large bunch of cheering coming from the radio, he could hear Talho's attempts to congratulate him, followed by several 'Shut ups' coming from her so she could speak. Holland was just starring out off to the sunset thinking of a job well done.

I put down my papers in content, happily sighing with the satisfaction that I had finished the article for Ray=Out, and was finally with a finished draft. 'I bet Stoner is going to like this...' I concluded while wrapping up the papers in an envelope. I turned to my clock, 6:38am. "Gosh I'm tired "I said outloud stretching my arms and collapsing into bed with a snooze...

Chapter end.

(A/N): I hoped you liked chapter 1 of this new fanfic I wrote for Eureka seven, you'll be glad to hear that I've got alot of plans for this story and you should all be satisfied. Please send me reviews and the like to keep me inspired to think I've got a story worth writing. I'll accept anything as a review even if its blank. So until next time :D -Shadowani


End file.
